Out of all the Flowers, your the prettiest
by xxAnjux
Summary: Rated T for safety. When Aidou sees a new girl at Cross Academy he remembers from the time he and her were 5, what happens when they had made the promise to marry eachother as kids? haha, suckish summary. AidouxOc :o
1. Chapter 1

_"Mama, may I please go to the flower garden?" A young girl said, tugging at her mothers sleave. _

_"Yes you may, Hanako." Hanako's mother replied with a warm smile, then went back to talking to her guests at her party. _

_"Yay!" The five year old girl said, whose face piled up with happiness. _

_Hanako raced to the flower garden, her long, light brown hair breezing in the wind. As she picked up a daisy, she couldv'e sworn she heard a noise. _

_"Who's there?" Hanako called out bravely. _

_A young boy that looked her age with blonde hair and gorgeous cyan eyes stepped out. _

_"I'm sorry to startle you. My name is __Aidou, what's your name?" Aidou said with a wide smile. _

_Hanako blushed. "My name is Hanako Sato." _

_"Well, Hanako-chan, Do you want to play with me?" Aidou asked happily._

_"Sure." Hanako said with a smile._

_x _

_"Hanako-chan, How much do you know about flowers?" Aidou asked. _

_"I know alot. My grandmother taught me about them. She says that flowers are one of the most beautiful things on the earth." Hanako smiled, picking up a daisy._

_"If you teach me about flowers, i'll teach you about something else that's really cool."_

_"Like what?"_

_"It's a surprise." Aidou said with a wink._

_x_

_"Okay, Aidou-kun, I taught you all I know about flowers. Could you please teach me about this mystery thing?" Hanako asked with golden puppy eyes._

_"Alright, fine. Hana-chan, do you know anything about vampires?" Hanako blinked twice._

_"Va-m-pi-res?" The young girl asked questionably. "What are those?"_

_"They are beings that are extremely cool. They have fangs, and they bite people and drink blood with them."_

_"They do sound extremely cool!"_

_Aidou chuckled. "Aren't girls supposed to like princess'?"_

Hanako shook you heard. "I don't wan't to be one. I rather be a vampire!"

_"So your not afraid of vampires?" _

_"Not one bit!" _

_Aidou grew a big smile. "That's good! I'll have you know, i'm a vampire myself." The young boy said, pointing to his fangs. Hanako smiled._

_x_

_As the day ended, the party Hanako's mother hosted did, too._

_Aidou looked at the clock and frowned._

_"Hana-chan, I think I have to go really soon. My mommy said that we were gonna leave around 6:00."_

_Tears welled up in Hanako's eyes. "B-but... I don't want you to go. It was too fun hanging out with you." _

_Aidou frowned again and hugged the sad eyed girl. "Don't you worry about a thing. One day, we will get married to each other. That way, we can be with eachother every day!" The young boy grinned. Hanako blushed like a tomatoe._

_"I'd like that." Hanako said. _

_When they broke of from the hug, Hanako heard her mother coming._

_"Aidou-kun, could I give you something to remember me by?" Hanako asked._

_"Sure you can." _

_With slight hesitation, Hanako kissed Aidou's lips hastily._

_"Ah, look! Our sweet Hanako and Aidou are playing together!" Hanako's mother gushed._

_"Oh my! How amazing!" Aidou's mother jumped, and clapped her hands with Hanako's mothers._

_"Well, come on Aidou. We need to go." Aidou's mother smiled._

_"B-bye H-hana..." Aidou said, still stunned from the previous event._

_"Bye A-aidou...: Hanako said, blushing._

And that was the last Hanako saw of Aidou Hanabusa.

10 years later

I got out of the limo that took me to some new school called Cross Academy. I was being forced to go here; My mother said that it was a good place for me to go, since she rarely found any schools that let vampires in. I groaned.

It's true. It turns out, I was a vampire. Who knew?

There was a good thing about Cross Academy, too, though. I liked the uniforms. But I did think the skirt was a little too short, though. I mean, think about it, here comes Mr. Wind and decides to put some air up on that skirt, and BAM! People can see your panties. Seriously, whats wrong with people these days?

I took my bags into the building. As soon as I stepped in, a girl with golden brown hair and amberish eyes.

"HI! I'm Yuki Cross. You must be Hanako Sato, correct?" Yuki said, smiling.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. She seemed like a nice person.

"I'll take you to your dorm. Currently, the other Night Class students are in class. I'm sure that when we get everything set up, You can be introduced. I'll help you with your bags if you want."

I like this girl, I mean, come on, she's helping me with my bags, (That are EXTREMELY heavy), she must be some kind of angel.

"That would help alot, Thanks!" I replied.

x

"Okay, since we are all done, do you want to see your other classmates now?" Yuki asked.

"That would be nice." I smiled softly.

We walked down many halls, this was a huge butt school! This place should be a museum or something like that. When we finally got to a door which read 'History', Yuki stopped. I gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go in with you." Yuki frowned.

"Thanks for helping me so much Yuki! Your a great person!"

Yuki smiled.

When she was out of my view, I looked at the door. I slowly turned the handle, and walked in. The teacher stopped talking, and everyone's view shifted to me. It made me feel uneasy. I didn't really like it.

"You must be the new student, Hanako Sito." The teacher said. You nodded your head.

"Well, you should have a person to help you around the school and such." He shifted his head back to the class. "Anyone want to be Miss. Hanako's santas-little-helper?" The teacher smirked.

A few people raised their hands.

"Um, Hanabusa, you got the job. Sito, take a seat next to him, If you will."

I obeyed. To tell the truth, the teacher scared me alittle bit. Oh gosh, I hope he doesn't know I just wrote that. I sat down in the seat next to this Hanabusa guy. I had to admit, he was pretty good looking. But then again, _all _the guys in this class were. Heck, all the _people _in this class were. (Except the teacher, that is.)

x

At the end of class, Aidou approached me.

"Nice to see you again, Hanako." He smirked.

And i'll leave it there Gomen if it isn't good. It's my first story, lol xD


	2. Rose 2

**First of, Thank you soooo much to all the people that reviewed! give out cookies**

**Fruits-basket-girl94- **O.O THAT WAS AN EVIL CLIFF-HANGER! oh well. Yay! first reviewer! throws mini-parade in celebration of you So far, I like how it's going. Keep going, you're good at this. :)

**xenocanaan- **I like it so far

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would have made Ruka shut up.

--

"Um, what do you mean 'again'?" I asked. I think he was on some sort of drug.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Aidou, we need to go to our next class." a male's voice said.

"Wait Kain, I'm her partner. She has to be with us."

A man with orangish hair stood next to Aidou, I think his name was Kain or something like that.

"Okay, Come on then." Kain said.

So I started to walk with them. We were all talking to eachother. It was pretty fun hanging out with them. It was fun, untill we got to the gates, at least.

"Watch out, and stay close." Kain whispered. I looked at him questionably.

My curiosity stopped as soon as the gates were opened.

I saw Yuki and a guy with silver hair guarding us. It was a funny scene. Especially what Aidou was doing, man he was a playboy. All the fan girl's kept on coming toward us, screaming random words.

"Don't worry girls, Idol is here!" Aidou said, with a wink.

I cracked up laughing. I never knew Aidou would say such a hilarious thing like that. Kain looked at me oddly. Then the fangirl presumed to be stalkerish, like always. When we finally got out of the fangirl zone, I still was wondering what Aidou ment by 'again'. I couldv'e sworn i've never seen him before, yet I couldv'e also sworn, that I had. We quickly got to the Moon Dorms.

"Hanako-chan, You know valentines day is coming soon." Aidou teased.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Who are you going to make chocolate for?"

"I don't know yet, Seeing how I just got to this place today."

Before Aidou said anything, Kain cut him off.

"Let it go, Aidou."

"Fine, i'm going upstairs!" Aidou pouted, while grabbing his books.

When Aidou got upstairs, I asked Kain a question.

"Kain, does this place have a flower garden?"

"Yeah, its right behind the dorms."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

I'm so much happier now. I've always loved flowers. My name actually means 'Flower Child.' I started to do my mountain of homework that I just love oh so much. When I was done, it was about 8:00. Holy apples and bananas. It's been like, 3 hours.

"Kain, I think i'm gonna go to my room now."

"Okay, see ya later Hanako-chan."

I was gathering all my stuff together. When I was done, I noticed one of my books was missing.

_Aidou must have took it by accident. No problem, I can just ask Kain what their room is and get it back._

"Hey, Kain, I think Aidou got one of my books by accident. Where do you think Aidou would be?"

"Probably in our room. Feel free to get your book back. The room number is 32."

"Okay, Thanks."

"No problem."

I walked up the stairs untill I saw room number 32. The door was cracked open a bit, and I saw Aidou and a girl in the room. As wrong as it is, I looked threw it.

"Aidou, Please be my boyfriend! I've loved you for so long!" The girl pleaded. I almost gagged.

"I'm sorry, but i'm in love with somebody else, and i'm actually engaged to her." Aidou said.

I was shocked. I didn't know the Aidou was engaged, and telling all the girls 'Have no fear Idol is here' did not help one bit. The girl started crying. Oh apples and bananas, she was coming toward the door. I quickly went toward another room. Dang, the girl ran out of the room crying. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

When she left out of my view, I knocked onto the now closed door.

"Come in." Aidou said.

I opened the door. Aidou was laying on his bed, and he looked deep in thought.

"Aidou, I think you took one of my books by accident." I said quietly.

Before I knew it, Aidou came up and hugged me warmly. I blushed alot. I layed my head on his shoulder. This hug... seemed familiar. He let go and put his hands to his sides.

"The books are on the shelf." Aidou said unemotionally, laying back down on his bed.

"Thank you." I said, getting my books and leaving quickly.

--

Next chapter is Valentines Day :D oh noes, Hanako forgot :o I'm sure she will remember though. I guess I should say that xD Review and get cookies :D


	3. Rose 3

**Anju: Thank you to all who read the series! I love you all!**

**Aidou: I love you too, the ladies at least ;D**

**Hanako: -pulls Aidou's ear- Your engaged to me, REMEMBER? :o**

**Anju: ooooh Aidou got served like gravy and applesauce :o ...mmmm...applesauce... +w+**

**Disclaimer: Can Zero turn into an apple? If he can't, I don't own Vampire Knight. If he can, I still wouldn't own it. It's a lose-lose situation for me. T-T**

**--**

A week passed. Tomorrow was Valentine's day, and Yuki is supposed to help me make some chocolate tonight. At this moment, I was walking with Aidou and Kain.

"Gahhhh that test was super hard!" Aidou whined.

"Tell me about it. I bet the only thing I got right was my name." I sulked.

"It was easy to me." Kain said regularly.

"Well, Mr. Brainiac, Not everyone _studies_. Besides, I had more important things to do then study anyways." I declared.

"Like what?"

"Read manga and make fanfictions, of course!" I said a-matter-of-factly.

Kain sighed.

"Tomorrow's Valentines day! Kain, I bet i'll get more chocolates than you!" Aidou teased. I bonked him on the head with my books.

"If your gonna bet on a fangirl's love, your gonna win, AND GET FAT FROM ALL THE CHOCOLATE." I threatened.

Kain chucked, while Aidou had a big bruise on his head.

"Is it that Hanako-chan is sad that she won't get any chocolate?" Aidou teased.

I huffed. "I much rather have a box of Pocky. It's like, my anti-drug."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Kain, do guys give girls chocolate also for Valentine's Day? I've always seemed girls give guys chocolate, not guys giving girls." Aidou questioned.

Kain thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose guys could give girl's chocolates if they wanted to." Kain answered.

"Kain could give a chocolate to Ruka!" I teased. I didn't like Ruka that much, but it is still nice to tease once and awhile. But I think this tease had not effect.

Kain looked like he was going to barf. "I like her as a sister, nothing more."

"I wonder who Hana-chan is going to give chocolates to!" Aidou laughed.

"I don't even think i'm going to make chocolates. I might just end up helping Yuki make chocolates instead."

"Hanako-chan, Isn't it time that you go over to help Yuki make chocolate now?" Kain asked.

"I'm not supposed to go with her for another hour, though." I said questionably.

"If you are as a good of cook as you are in school, then you need to start right away."

"That was cold Kain, cold. Even if your right." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Then start making them." He insisted.

"I have the feeling you don't want me to stay."

"I have to talk to Aidou."

"Okay then, why didnt you just say so? Sheesh." I said, leaving to find Yuki.

--View Change--

"What did you want to talk to me about, Kain?" I said sturnly.

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"You know. You can tell she forgot."

"I want her to remember on her own."

"Whatever you say, Aidou, whatever you say." Kain ended, walking away. I sat there for a moment, then realized something.

"KAIN! WAIT FOR ME!" I cryed.

-View Change-

I finally found Yuki at her place. She was already trying to set up everything in the kitchen.

"Hey Yuki! Sorry I came 30 minutes early. Kain hates me." I said.

"That's not a problem! Let's start!" Yuki said, smiling. I smiled back at her.

An hour later, we were all done. Yuki made a total of 1, and I made a total of 1 also. If I learned anything today, It's that I can't cook, and neither can Yuki.

"So Yuki... Want to go buy some?" I said, putting a hand behind my head.

"Thats what I was thinking." Yuki said. We both laughed together at our failureness.

After we put our jackets on, Yuki and I went out of the school gates. As we were walking around, we finally went to the chocolate shop.

"Yuki all these chocolate's smell so good! It's like i'm in a chocolately heaven!" I gleamed.

"Haha, it's like that, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yuki, is it alright if we shop also? Like, after we get the chocolates?" I asked. There were alot of cute stores around here.

"That seems alright!"

"Yay!" I yelled, glomping Yuki.

We were window shopping for awhile. As Yuki and I were walking around, I saw Aidou come out of a restraunt.

"Come again!" The waitress chirped.

I ran towards him.

"AIDOU!" I shouted, glomping him.

"What the he- HANA-CHAN!" He smiled. I quickly got off him and dusted myself of.

"Haha, sorry for the sudden glomp. I was just surprised to see you here, that's all." I smiled.

"No problem, I would've done the same thing." He laughed.

"But, what are you doing here?" Aidou asked.

"Oh, umm... Me and Yuki wanted to take a walk, you know, around town." I lied nervously.

"Yuki! Come over here!" I yelled at her nicely. She came over with a new necklace on her neck.

"That's so pretty Yuki-chan!" I said jumping up and down.

"Thanks!" She laughed.

"Hey, Aidou, Do you want to walk back with us?" I asked nicely.

"That's fine with me." He smiled.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to do some homework. I got to go home right away." She was lying. I dont know why though. But I could tell her eyes shifted to Aidou for a quick second.

"Oh..well... I wanted to shop for a little longer..." I said, dissapointed.

"Don't make me the reason you don't want to shop! You can still walk around with Aidou!" Yuki suggested. She dashed off before I could protest.

"Well, we might as well look around and shop." Aidou smiled.

"Okay!" I smiled. I was a bit nervous, this was the first time I was alone with a boy. I could tell Aidou knew something was wrong.

"Hana-chan, are you alright?" Aidou asked concerned.

"Well it's just this is the first time I was alone with one boy..." I blushed.

"I bet it's not your _first _time alone." He smiled.

I looked at him confusingly. I just decided to let it go. Plus, I saw a pretty necklace in a jewelry place. I started to admire it, and forgot that Aidou was there.

"Hana-chan, do you like that necklace?" Aidou pointed to the necklace with a Garnet in the middle of it.

"Yeah..." I said, then started to sulk.

Aidou tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anymore money." I said.

"I'll buy it for you if you want." Aidou said.

"That's okay, I don't want you too." I said, cheering up a little that he would think of getting me that.

"Okay then, let's go back to the academy now. It's getting late." Aidou said.

"Yeah, haha." I laughed.

-Next Day, Valentine's day.-

The bell ringed. Oh apple and bananas, This was the time that we would have to face the fangirls. I got my only succesful made chocolate out, reluctant whether to give it to Aidou or not. We were at the gate, and I was getting scareder and scareder of the fan girls. Before I knew it, I head Yuki talk to the day class girls about lines and such. Apparently, there were alot of girls in all the lines. I groaned. Even if I did give Aidou a chocolate, it probably wouldn't mean anything to him. I have to remember, he's engaged. I dont know who with, but I don't think he would tell me if I asked.

When all the torture was done, Everyone came out with big hands of chocolate. Man, am I gonna get fat after I eat all this. We, (meaning Kain, Aidou, and I), walked back to the moon dorms and put down all our candy.

"Eh, I think i'm going to lay down. See ya later" Aidou said.

"You need any help taking your chocolate?" I asked.

"That would be great." He laughed.

I got a huge stack of his chocolate and followed him up to his room.

"One, two, three, Throw down on the floor!" Aidou teased. Still, Aidou and I threw the candy on the floor.

"Well, i'm gonna go to my room. I wanna lay down also." I laughed. As I was walking out, I remembered that this would probably be the best time to give him the chocolate.

"Oh, and, before I forget," I walked over to Aidou. "open your mouth." I asked. Aidou opened his mouth,

"Ahhhhh." Aidou said playfully. I plopped the home-made chocolate into his mouth.

"See ya!" I told him, while he was stunned. This scene... or something like it... seemed familiar.

"Bye, Hanako." He waved, blushing.

When I got to my room, I started to lay down. It was a long day so far. And I barely got any rest from last night. I decided to take a short nap, so I took of my school clothes and got into my silky, apple printed pajamas, and took a nice nap.

I was woken up with a knock. I looked at the clock, and it was midnight. That must mean that Valentines day was over. I quickly scrambled to my feet, and opened the door. I looked around, and saw no one. Then, on the floor, was...

A box of pocky. I opened the pocky box, and saw that there was a note and a necklace inside, and a package of pocky, of course.. I looked at the necklace, then, I remembered something. This was the same necklace with the garnet that I saw with Aidou. I quickly put it on. After I put it on, I looked at the note, and started to read it.

_Dear Hanako,_

_I hope your Valentine's day was fun. I wanted to give you something you asked for that I knew would mean something to you._

_Love, Aidou._

Tears started to well in my eyes. Aidou getting this for me made me really happy. It made me feel...special. I hugged the note, as wierd as it is. Then, I put it back in the pocky box, set the pocky box on my special drawer, and went back to sleep.

**Anju: Omg, this took me, forever to write.**

**Hanako: I liked it! :D -admires necklaces- **

**Aidou: Yes! I got a mountain of chocolate in this chapter!**


	4. Rose 4

**Anju: Thank you for all the people who has added this story to their alert, favorites, or any other option they have near the review box! It really means alot to me!**

**  
Aidou: Gosh I feel fat... All that chocolate finally catched up with me T.T**

**Hanako: I WARNED YOU :o But then again, no one ever listens to me ..**

**Anju: How can you really listen when its a story ..**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vampire Knight. **

A month has passed since I have started Cross Academy. I still keep the pocky box and the note on my favorite drawer. I wear the necklace every day, but to were people can't see it. At this very second, I am doodling a smiley face, and i'm in my room. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled. Like I was actually gonna get out of my bed and get the door.

To my surprise, Takuma came in.

"What are you doing in here, Takuma-san?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to know that your father just called. He said he will be coming shortly and he will be bringing Kotone with him." He smiled. I dropped my pencil and stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER IS COMING?!" I freaked out, while tugging at my hair.

"Hanako-Chan, please calm do-"

"Okay." I sulked.

"Well i'll leave you to get ready to see your father! See ya later! Oh, and, one more thing, he's coming at midnight tonight. Have fun!" He grinned and left quickly. He probably knew I was gonna get mad at him. I looked at the clock. The red digital letters read 10:00.

_Well, at least I have two hours._ I thought. I picked up the phone and called Aidou. We are actually starting to be best friends. I don't know, maybe I actually like him.

"Hello?" Aidou asked.

"Hey, Aidou, could you meet me at the Moon Dorm?"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks!" I said. I closed my phone and got on some real clothes since I was in my pajama's.

10 minutes later

I was sitting on one of the couches, and Aidou was sitting across from me.

"So what did you need?" Aidou asked.

"My dad is coming with my little sister." I sulked.

"What's so wrong with that?" Aidou questioned.

"Well...you see..." I twiddled my fingers. "My dad always trys to set my up with one of his students. So I was wondering..."

"If I could pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes please! It will only be for the time that he will be here." I spazzed.

Aidou thought for a second.

"Okay, I don't mind." He smiled warmly. I smiled back at him.

We talked alittle bit more. Gosh I loved talking to him.

"What do you mean with one of his student's though?" Aidou asked.

"He teaches vampire attacks and such to vampires around our age." I smiled.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's about thirteen years old. But she's very smart for her age. She is probably smarter than me." I laughed. Aidou laughed too.

I looked at the clock, and it showed that it was 11:00. I spazzed.

"I'm sorry Aidou, but I got to get ready for my dad and my sister. See you in a hour!" I grinned.

"See ya!" He grinned back.

I hurried upstairs to get ready. I dressed up in a black, strapless dress that had a white bow on the side. I put in a red hair band, and put on black sandals. After that, I rushed to Aidou and Kain's room. I knocked about a million times repeatably, untill Kain opened the door.

"I thought you would be downstairs by now, Hanako-Chan. I mean, every other vampire is." Kain said. Kain was dressed in a white tuxedo, with his jacket open for the 'wild' appearence.

"I needed to get Aidou." I told him.

"I'm here!" Aidou said with a smile. Aidou was dressed in a black tuxedo. It's like a prom, yet it isn't. I tugged him by his arm.

"Well, see ya downstairs Kain!" I smiled and hurried downstairs.

"Hana, why are we going together?" Aidou asked.

"Just incase my dad comes when we are walking down the stairs." I told him happily.

As we were walking down the stairs, The doors opened and my father came in with my little sister holding his hand.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Sato-san and Sato-chan." Takuma bowed. My father and younger sister bowed back to them.

"Thank you all for greeting me," My father began, "But I really just came to check up on things." My father smiled.

"Onee-chan..." My sister pointed to me with an unemotional face. My father turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hanako, get down here and give your father a hug." My father said happily. I walked down the steps with Aidou and gave my dad a hug. My father turned to Aidou.

"And who might you be?" My father asked.

"He's Aidou Hanabusa. He has the power to control ice, and has a cousin who can control fire." Kotone said.

My father laughed. "Thank you Kotone."

"Takuma-kun." My father said happily.

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell Mr. Kaname Kuran to come downstairs so that I may speak with him?"

"That's not very needed." Kaname said, coming down the stairs.

"I would like to talk to you in private about a few things."

"Very well. Takuma-kun, Please let everybody go back to what they were doing before this." Kaname said.

"Okay." Takuma grinned.

My father and Kaname left, Takuma told everyone to get to talk to eachother, and my sister came over and tugged at my sleeve.

"Onee-chan, is it alright if I stay with you?" My sister asked, her golden eyes staying emotionless.

"Of course it is." I smiled at her. She held on to part of my dress.

An hour later, I groaned.

"Kotone, I have to go to the bathroom. Could you please stay with Aidou untill I get back? I asked nicely. My sister nodded.

"Thanks!" I told her.

New Point of View.

Kotone stood next to Aidou, neither of them moving.

"I know you want to know more about Onee-chan." Kotone said.

Aidou looked at her, surprised. It's like she read his mind.

"Yes, I do." Aidou said.

"Then i'll talk about her for you. I can tell she likes you, and you like her too." She grinned.

Aidou blushed. "If you want too."

"Okay. Onee-chan is my half sister. We have different mothers, but the same father. When Onee-chan was born, her parents had a divorce because her mother was afraid when she found out that our father is a pure-blood vampire. About a week later, he met anothe pure-blood, my mother, and a year after that, they got married. They had me when Onee-chan was two years old. Three years later, Onee-chan asked me if I could suck her blood and make her a vampire, because her mom was a human and when Onee-chan was born instead of being half-vampire, she was a human. Since I could tell she wanted to be a vampire very much, I drank her blood. Since I was only 3 and could not control my pure-blood abilities, I accidently took her memories of the week before my accident. After she became a vampire, I let her drink alittle bit of my blood since I knew if she wouldn't she wouldv'e became a level E."

"You really are a smart girl, Kotone-chan." Aidou said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you would be a strong vampire when you grow up. My only question is, will you be able to replay her memories of that week?"

"I'm still trying to perfect that." Kotone answered.

"I'm back!" Hanako said.

"Welcome back!" Aidou smiled.

Kotone looked at the two of them.

"Father wants me." She said. Her long black hair swished as she turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Aidou, do you want to go outside?" Hanako smiled.

"It's pouring down rain, though." Aidou said.

"That's not a problem. We could play tag in the rain." Hanako laughed.

"Okay then lets go outside!" Aidou smiled.

When they got outside, Hanako tagged Aidou.

"Your it!" Hanako joked.

"Your on!" Aidou grinned.

The two were running around aimlessly. They both got wet, but they didn't care. When Hanako was about to tag Aidou back, she accidently slipped and landed on Aidou.

"Ouch." Aidou groaned.

"I feel fine!" Hanako laughed.

"Yeah, you had a nice landing." Aidou laughed.

"Haha, yeah..." Hanako looked into Aidou's eyes, and Hanako did the same with Hanako's. After a short minute of silence, Aidou kissed Hanako. She didn't pull back. Aidou put his hand's on her waist, while her fingers got tangled in his wet hair. It was the best day of both of their lives.

New Point of view.

I was walking around, until I got to the room dad told me to go in. When I opened the door, I saw my father and Kaname-san look at me. I sat down near a window.

"Kotone," My father began, "Your going to go to school here from now on. I have already asked Kaname to teach you how to perfect memories, so that you can retrieve your sister's memories. You will be in all of Hanako's classes, and you will also be in the same dorm room as her." My father ended.

While Kaname-san and my father kept on talking, I watched as Aidou and Onee-chan played outside, then I saw Aidou kiss her.

"Onee-chan.." I murmered.

_I'll get your memories back. No matter what. _

**Anju: So now you know more about Hanako and why she can't remember Aidou! Grats for you! throws confetti at you :D**

**Hanako and Aidou can not answer this Authors note due to them using their mouth's for something else... Well have a nice day! **


	5. Rose 5

**Anju: Anju here! Last chapter was interesting, Now was it ? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, jeese. Why would I be on fanfiction when I would be too busy making manga if I did?**

"Thank you, Cross-san." I smiled at Yuki's father.

"No problem Hanako-chan." He grinned.

I shut the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief, then I saw Aidou infront of me.

"What did you need from Cross-san?" He grinned.

"I wanted to get a few things from town. But i'm gonna have to do community service while i'm at it. Could you come with me?" I asked, giving him a puppy dog face.

"Okay, but what are you gonna get?" Aidou asked. We started walking down the hall to the gates while we were also talking. I know, we are so multi-talented.

"I wanted to get a few gardening supplies. So I could plant a flower at the flower garden in the back of the dorms." I smiled.

"What kind of flower?" Aidou questioned.

"A daisy." I answered simply.

"That's your favorite flower, isn't it?" Aidou smirked. I stopped in my tracks.

"How did you know I loved daisies?" I asked curiously.

"Erm...I just figured since you were planting one..." Aidou said, putting a hand behind his back.

"Haha, I guess your right. What's Aidou-kun's favorite flower?"

"The rose. It has so many meanings, in just one flower. Like how yellow stands for friendship, red for love, etc, etc..."

"Wow, how much do you know about flowers?"

"I know alot. A _very_ good friend when I was younger taught me all about them, in just a few short hours. The sad part is I didn't see her for 10 years after that day."

"Awww, I'm sorry I brought it up." I sulked.

"It's fine. I'm just very happy that I saw her again." Aidou smiled.

"Is that woman your fiancee'?" I accidentally blurted out. We both stopped in our tracks, and Aidou looked at me wierd. Uh-oh.

"Yes, she is. We made a promise that we would marry each other on that day, but when I saw her again, she still doesn't seem to remember me. But, how did you know that I have a fiancee'?"

"Well... Ever since I started school two months ago... When you accidently got one of my books and came to your room to get it back and I eavesdropped on you and saw that one girl and she asked you out but you said you had a fiancee'..."

Aidou laughed. Well this was shocking, definatley not what I thought.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I didn't know you would have remembered so perfectly. That's all. Well, we have got to go to town now. Let's go!" Aidou smiled. I smiled back at him.

We first went to an old church. We saw a lady (Who's level E) trying to go after a small child.

"Aidou, you get the monster, I get the child to safety!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Aidou yelled back.

Aidou froze the ladie's hands and I got the little boy safely, and ran to a nearby old house. (Wow, old house and church. What an old neighborhood xD) I gently layed the child down, and got out my first aid kit I always had with me. I took out a cloth and put some water on it and put it on the little boy.

"Don't worry, your safe now." I smiled.

"Vampires are scary!" The little boy cryed.

"Not all of them are. Some are really nice, and won't even hurt a fly." I assured him.

"But what if another one of those big bad vampire comes and Onee-chan won't be there?" The boy cryed.

"Don't worry. I know someone will save you. The good vampires try to help out people." I assured him.

"So, anyways, where is your parents?" I asked.

"I don't know. They left me at that old church." The boy said.

"So we need to find you some good parents." I murmered, then quickly smiled.

"When Aidou comes back, we will begin looking for new parents for you." The boy smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" The boy smiled.

I blushed, and poked my fingers together.

"Well, I do have alot of feelings for him. He's really nice to me, and always helps me, and is there when I need him." I smiled.

Aidou jumped down.

"Well, I think it's about time we try to find your parents." Aidou said, smiling.

We walked around for awhile, but with no luck. But then, an old lady came up to us.

"Excuse me, thats my grandson." She said nicely.

Me and Aidou looked at the younger boy. He smiled.

"Grandma!" He called out happily, and gave her a hug. She hugged him back with a nice smile.

Me and Aidou smiled.

"Thank you so much for saving him!"

"No problem." I said.

The lady and her grandson started to walk away.

"So next the flower store?" Aidou asked, turning his gaze to me.

"Mhmm." I smiled.

We were walking to the flower store happily. My feet started hurting.

"Ouch!" I said, sitting down and grabbing my foot.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Aidou offered.

"That would help alot." I sulked.

Aidou bent his knees, and I put my hands on his shoulders, while he was supporting my legs. I started to burst out laughing.

"It's like a piggy back ride!" I laughed. Aidou laughed also.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Aidou said.

Aidou carried me to the flower shop and set me down when we got there.

"Thanks Aidou!" I said, as we both started to walk into the flower shop.

I came up to the florist.

"One package of Daisy seeds and one package of Rose seeds, please." I said. The florist went into the back, and came out a few moments later with two packages in her hands."

"This will be 5." The lady said. I got out 5 from my purse and gave it to the lady. She gave me the packages.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" She said.

"You too!" I smiled back at her.

"Why'd you buy a rose seed package?" Aidou asked.

"For you to plant your own." I smiled. I threw the package to Aidou, and he caught it with one hand.

We were walking back to school, talking to eachother like usual. When we got there, I went up to Cross-san's building. I opened the door, and happily came in.

"I see you took down the level E vampire." Cross-san stated happily.

"Yep. Aidou helped me." I said, smiling.

"Thank you. You may go if you want."

"No problem!" I said, walking out the door.

"You ready to go to the flower garden?" I asked Aidou.

"Yep." Aidou said.

"Yay!" I grabbed Aidou's hand and raced of to the flower garden.

When we got there, we started to plant the seeds. When we were done with everything, it was dark outside. Aidou layed down.

"Aidou, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at the stars. Want to join me?" Aidou grinned.

"Oh, what the heck." I smiled, sitting down next to him.

The stars looked very nice that night.

"Hey, Aidou, I was wondering something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, if your engaged, then why did we...you know...kiss last month?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would figure out for yourself." Aidou said, frowning.

"Figure what out?" I asked.

"Well... Hana-chan... Your my fiancee'." Aidou said nervously.

I looked at him shocked. I don't remember ever meeting Aidou before! It couldn't have happened! I was speechless.

"Hana-chan, are you alright?" Aidou asked with puppy dog eyes. He looked so cute.

"I just don't know what to say." I stated, wide-eyed.

"Yeah it is pretty shocking." Aidou laugheded nervously.

"I was wondering something..." Aidou said.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you come to the dance thing with me?"

Wow, two shocks in one day.

"I'd love too." I said.

"And one more thing..." Aidou said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I do this?" Aidou gently pressed his lips onto mine. He broke apart soon after.

"Yeah thats alright." I laughed.

We sat there together, looking at the stars.

**Anju: blows nose THAT WAS JUST SWEET T-T**

**  
Hanako: blushes **

**Aidou: Well I feel great :D**

**Woot :o**


End file.
